The present invention relates exclusively to the domain of mail processing and concerns more particularly a franking machine of the ink jet type adapted to print equally well mailpieces and labels.
Franking machines of the ink jet type are well known to the person skilled in the art. They allow the franking of mailpieces of different types (envelopes, inserts, etc.) and that of labels which are to be wet and then stuck on these articles or separately.
So-called xe2x80x9clinerlessxe2x80x9d bands have also been known for some years, which are available in the form of unwindable rolls, particularly for dispensing stamps when required (cf. for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,227).
However, up to the present time, no one has considered what this latter technique could contribute to the domain of mail processing and more particularly to franking machines.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a novel architecture of franking machine based on the use of this linerless technique. Another object of the invention it to increase the security of the franking data affixed to the mailpiece and to facilitate reading thereof by the Postal Administration.
These objects are attained by a machine for franking mailpieces or labels, comprising a base and a franking module connected to this base, the base comprising first transport means for conveying the mailpieces along a mailpiece-conveying path, from a mailpiece inlet towards said franking module, and second transport means for conveying the labels along a label-conveying path, from label dispensing means towards said franking module, characterized in that said dispensing means comprise at least a first delivery roll for supplying a band of self-adhesive labels of linerless type.
This novel architecture of franking machine employing self-adhesive bands proves particularly advantageous as it avoids the presence of water within the machine, i.e. it avoids the presence of water in an electrical environment.
The dispensing means further comprise a second delivery roll for supplying a band of self-adhesive labels of linerless type provided with transponders. They are mobile in translation perpendicularly to the mailpiece-and label-conveying paths so as to define at least three franking positions. Similarly, the franking module is mobile in translation perpendicularly to the mailpiece-conveying path so as to define at least two franking positions.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the franking module further comprises a third franking position for printing postal or non-postal data other than the franking data. This franking module may preferably comprise both an ink jet printing module and a contactless writing module.
The band of self-adhesive labels is preferably driven by two pairs of upstream and downstream rollers between which is arranged a cutting device of the severing type intended to sever a taut band to a length determined by a detector device. The rollers disposed on the outer face side of the band are motorized, the other two rollers acting as presser rollers and disposed on the inner face side of the band being mounted idle and coated with a hardly adherent material in order to avoid the band of labels sticking on these rollers.
The franking machine further comprises, arranged successively at the outlet of said downstream rollers, a curved guiding wedge for deviating the path of the band and another presser roller for applying the band against said label-conveying means or against said mailpieces supported by said mailpiece-conveying means. In order to avoid the band of labels sticking, the curved guiding wedge and said label-conveying means are coated with a non-adherent material.